


Florescence

by sincerelyhunhan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, HappyHunHanMonth, HunHan - Freeform, KidsAU, Luhan - Freeform, M/M, Romance, SeLu - Freeform, Sehun - Freeform, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, definitely a cliché one, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyhunhan/pseuds/sincerelyhunhan
Summary: It's not really surprising how Luhan and Sehun became friends since their toddler stage, as their parents were childhood friends as well.And it's also not a mystery how their love for each other had blossomed.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Florescence

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of HunHan month, here's my little gift ^^

It's not really surprising how Luhan and Sehun became friends since their toddler stage, as their parents were childhood friends as well. Hence, whenever their parents spending their time together and having "fun" they would tag them along. 

It became a routine. That, while their parents were enjoying their time together, Luhan and Sehun will be in a corner and having their own little world.

**Toddler Stage**

Sehun was glaring at his only companion, Luhan while having his arms crossed over his chest and furrowed eyebrows. He felt angry with the other one as he was playing his toy car. His favorite toy car. He didn't remember how Luhan got it from him.

All he knew was that Luhan stole his four-wheeled toy. What irked him more was, the younger didn't even glance at him and ignoring him like he's not existing. Deciding that he had had enough of the doe's rudeness, he suddenly took the toy away from Luhan's grasp.

Realizing that he no longer had the toy, Luhan looked up and concentrated his gaze at Sehun. The other one gave him a triumph smile and his expression sort of displaying mockery and kind of belittling him. 

Of course, the younger Luhan didn't know that kind of looks. But he did know that Sehun didn't like him, and he was pained by that kind of thought. Sehun was his first friend, the first person he had made friends with and little Lu didn't want to lose him.

Luhan was one of those people who will just wait for other people to notice or approach him first rather than making the first move and socializing with others to find friends. In short, he's an introvert and a quiet type of baby.

Sehun, on the other hand, had always been the center of attention, whether he liked it or not. Most of the time he didn't. He disliked how different people touched him and squeezed his cheek. Even if he will give them a grumpy look, they will rather found it cute and cooed at him.

They examined each other and Sehun saw that tears were starting to pool in the corner of the other one's eyes. The bitterness that he felt for him was abruptly thrown out the window and was replaced by concern. This also made him lose his composure inside.

_No, no, don't cry. I don't want to get scold!_

Was what he kept on telling himself while figuring out what he should do. Of course, he's not worried about getting scolded. He just didn't like to see Luhan crying.

Should I give him back my toy?

But rather of doing that, he hugged Luhan. He was also stunned by his actions, and still pondering if he should keep on hugging Luhan or he should pull himself away from him. Yet, he felt how the other one relaxed in his arms and hugged him back later on.

At the end of that day, they became friends. Sehun even thought that Luhan was warm. Moreover, he decided that he loved the younger's hug the most. He loved Luhan's presence. And he certainly loved Luhan's smiles as well as his twinkling eyes.

  
**Early Childhood Stage**

"Sehun will be there for you, little Lu," Mrs. Lu assured her son while gently patting him on his head.

It happened that little Lu didn't want to let go of his mother's legs and he kept hugging it as he was anxious that his mother will take it as an opportunity to escape and leave him once he let her legs go. He's afraid.

They pulled him out of his comfort zone.

He was not yet ready to be out of his little world with his parents, Sehun's parents and most importantly, Sehun. He didn't want to mingle with others. They are not Sehun. They didn't make him feel comfortable, relax or safe. They were threatening him and he was overwhelmed by those new faces around him.

He shook his head while keeping his gape at his mother, and just then, he tightened his hug on her mother's legs.

"I will always be by your side, Lu. I will protect you from them. I'm your prince, right? Come here with me now. You trust me, don't you?" Sehun maturely asked and stated to encourage his cute friend.

He understood his friend's insecurities.

He even learned his fears and inferiority. He also noticed how introvert Luhan can be when he wanted to. And being the nice friend that he was, he will help his friend to conquer those things.

He will constantly look out for his friend since that's what friends do, they look out for each other, right?

Luhan peered up to get a confirmation from his mother. She gave him a soft smile and nodded her head as an indication that what Sehun had told him is right.

"I trust Shixun. But, will Shixun really do that for Xiao Lu?" he inquired with his almost inaudible voice and he looked down as it will effortlessly hide his expression of disappointment if the older one quickly changed his mind and decided that he no longer wanted the weakling Luhan.

Almost, Sehun almost pinched his friend's cheek, but he held himself back since Mrs. Lu was there and eyeing both of them. His friend was being really adorable, it made him soft and wanted to protect him from anyone, from anything. Who will hate such a pure being?

Right, he did.

But Luhan made him to like him. Besides, he was his friend now and he always protected him. So, the past no longer mattered now, right?

"Shixun will do that for Xiao Lu," he firmly stated as he extended his hand in front of his friend. A gesture that was inviting Luhan to join him there and trust him to do his best. And he smiled when Luhan actually took it immediately. 

Mrs. Lu released a sigh and now, she really felt grateful for having Sehun in their son's life. If it weren't for Sehun, maybe their son won't uncover what the world can offer to him, and their son's character development will be a slow process or worse, stay stagnant. 

"You're Sehun, right?" a child with big ears (kind of, but it still looked normal and shouldn't need to make fun of), dimple, and a perfect set of white teeth asked him. Sehun didn't bother responding to him and he just anchored his eyes on him.

"Where's your little friend?" the boy interrogated him again. Sehun simply tore his gaze from the boy and he peeped into the distance. Sensing that this may be Sehun's answer, he just followed where he was glancing at.

There he saw Sehun's friend and his friend Baekhyun.

"Why don't you go there and play or talk with them?"

Sehun suddenly tilted his head to his side and he arched his eyebrow at the boy in front of him.

Why would he? Luhan looks like he's having fun with that other kid and maybe he has forgotten his only friend.

It's what his childish mind was voicing inside his head.

Knowing that he won't get any answer from the quiet boy, Chanyeol sauntered away and joined his other classmates at the side. Sehun was left scrutinizing his friend and that Baekhyun boy. They're now both giggling for an unknown reason and Sehun can't help but roll his eyes.

  
"Xiao Lu will go to Shixun's house later," Luhan announced heartily while he and Sehun were still sitting on their shared chair as they were waiting for their parents to show up and fetch them.

"Why would you?" was the cold response that he got from his best friend.

"Shixun and Xiao Lu will play together, of course," Luhan meekly replied and he began fidgeting with his fingers.

"You have Baekhyun now. Why would you want me?" Sehun then diverted his eyes somewhere as he didn't want to catch a glimpse of Luhan's face. He's still mad about how his best friend ignored him for hours.

"Shixun is hurting Xiao Lu's heart," Luhan flimsy confessed what he felt towards his Shixun's treatment on him. After hearing that, Sehun hastily shot up from his chair and he sat beside the younger one. He internally scolded himself for being that harsh at his friend.

"Shixun is sorry now, Xiao Lu. I'm... I'm just kind of sad because you didn't talk to me. You didn't notice me for hours. I assumed that you have forgotten me as your friend," he softly spoke to the other one and he saw how his friend's orbs widen because of what he explained.

"Nooooo! Xiao Lu will never forget his Shixun!" Luhan protested and he even stomped his feet on the floor.

"Shixun will always be Xiao Lu's friend. Just like how Chanyeol will always be Baekhyun's friend. S-Shixun will always have Xiao Lu. S-Shixun is Xiao Lu's best friend. S-Shixun is X-Xiao Lu's favorite person. Xiao Lu likes S-Shixun a lot!" He frustratedly clarified to Sehun.

Tears started to cascade down the doe's cheeks since he thought that he hadn't done and conveyed his feelings enough to make his prince believe in him. He didn't wish for Sehun to remain mad at him and then end his friendship with him.

If only Sehun felt how much he means to his little friend.

The scene next to him pained his eyes and heart. Sehun never liked it when Luhan was weeping, specifically if the reason behind those tears was him. He moved closer to Luhan and he caged the doe inside his arms. After a while, he softly caressed his back.

He can clearly hear his friend's sobs and Sehun was helplessly feeling remorseful for what he did.

"Xiao Lu can come to Shixun's house. We will play whatever games you want. I also like Xiao Lu a lot. You are my favorite person too, Xiao Lu. You will always have me and you will always be my friend," Sehun gently told to his little friend while still comforting him.

"I love you, Shixun."

"I love you too, Xiao Lu."

Although it was an innocent disclosure of what they honestly feel about each other, that day marked their first exchange of the magic words.

  
**Middle Childhood Stage**

As they grew up, Sehun didn't remember how his friend became the school's favorite person. In his judgment, Luhan was still his quiet and shy-type best friend.

The changes that he only noted were:

1.) Although Luhan often got sheepish around those people whom he didn't know, he wasn't that scared of them now like how he used to before.

  
2.) Luhan obtained additional friends (but he's still fulfilling his promise that Sehun was his permanent best friend).

3.) Probably, Sehun's last observation was the actual reason why people liked Luhan despite being a wallflower. His friend has grown into a beautiful young boy. And Sehun liked how his friend remained kind and modest in spite of everything.

Speaking of biological attributes, Luhan and Sehun have a matching height now. He can no longer tease his friend about being tinier than him. But that isn't what Sehun had been worrying lately. He may be in denial, but, deep down, he knew that he had a fair share of insecurities.

Sometimes he hoped Luhan will be more dependent on him so that he can permanently keep Luhan by his side. He understood that it was a selfish wish and he knew that he was a brat, but he only felt this towards that cute slash lovable friend of him.

When Luhan outgrew him, he feared that Luhan will no longer want him, and he will be worthless to his buddy as Luhan won't require his help anymore to defend himself from potential bullies or anyone that can harm him.

But really, he shouldn't feel that way. He should trust Xiao Lu more.

"What were you thinking, Shixun?"

There he was, the person who often inhabited his mind, unexpectedly showed up and inquired him with his silvery voice while laying his eyes, that had a glint of curiosity, on him.

At first, Sehun decided to just hold his mouth shut. However, he believed that his friend will sense his internal turmoil and he will definitely do whatever it is to squeeze some truth from his own mouth. He still had a choice though, but he can't just resist Luhan.

"You've changed a lot," was what he said to Luhan. The younger one shifted uncomfortably in his position. Luhan didn't know if this meant to be a compliment or a criticism. 

"Is it good or bad?" And Sehun actually expected that kind of question from Luhan. Sometimes their friendship and their unique bond astounded him. There were times wherein they will believe that they unquestionably have half part of one another.

"It is favorable changes, Xiao Lu. You made some friends and you were no longer the 'scared at everything' Xiao Lu that I knew. I'm happy for you."

Luhan sent a sweet smile in his direction, implying that he's pleased with his answer.

"You're also pretty popular now. You are their apple to their eyes now, not to mention their most favorite student here in our school," Sehun continued telling Luhan his thoughts.

"Aren't you the most famous guy here? Aren't you the guy who got the heart of all the girls in this school?" Luhan playfully asked his friend. To that, Sehun just rolled his eyes.

"We're the popular kids, huh?" 

They stayed quiet for a couple of minutes until Luhan spoke up.

"I think we are," Luhan verified to Sehun.

"We are." 

"Hmm, but their favorite student likes Shixun the most though. He's still his favorite person," Luhan sweetly said and he flashed Sehun a little smile.

Those phrases clearly do something to Sehun. Of course, that made him more proud. It made him believe that he was that significant in Luhan's being. And that made him to be a slushy-mushy towards his one and only Xiao Lu.

_Oh Xiao Lu, you're the only sweetness that I love to have in my life._

"So the school's popular kids like each other then?" Sehun exclaimed out of nowhere, and blood rushed to Luhan's face because of his Shixun's subtly sweet remarks.

Sehun was his prince, he still was. Most of the time, he deals with him gently, delicately and/or with utmost care. It flattered him, always. He appreciated it, a lot. And he loved the attention that he constantly receives from him (but he won't tell Sehun that).

Even so, Luhan still can't get used to his friend's sweet and affectionate nature that he always showed to him. And even if he did, he won't get tired of it (but he doubted that he will literally feel that, getting used to it, since Sehun was too unpredictable at times).

Actually, Sehun was one of those people that he's willing to have in his life. For Luhan, he will perpetually loved to live a life where he had Shixun in his life.

  
**Adolescence**

Luhan slouched on their couch as he released an exasperated whine for the umpteenth time. He couldn't quite distinguish why he always felt like this. Getting anxious and scared (and maybe a little bit of hurt) for an unknown reason. It's not like he hadn't experienced this yet.

Truth to be told, he had experienced sitting on their couch while waiting for Sehun to show up. He encountered it thrice. Still, he can't determine why he had that sort of mixed sentiments. Also, that was his idea and he even pushed Sehun into that kind of thing.

So, why?

And if you were to ask him what was that "idea" he proposed to his friend, it was about how Sehun should at least give his brave confessors a chance to prove themselves to him. Meaning, giving them a chance to date him so that they will know him better and he will know them more.

If it didn't work and he's still not interested in any of them, he can just call it off or put an end to their set up. That's what he told to Sehun and how he encouraged him. But of course, Sehun knew better. He gave Luhan a frown and exited the scene.

It went for days, though. Where Luhan will continually insist on his idea to him and Sehun will proceed with ignoring or shrugging it off. And there were times when Sehun just wanted to put packaging tape on his best friend's mouth just to stop him from blabbering about that thing.

Well, we knew Sehun really can't do that to Luhan. He cherished Luhan a lot, so how he can, right?

Until he had had enough and he agreed on doing just that. Yet, Sehun still believed that this whole stuff wasn't a good thing to do. He will just do that to prove something to his friend. He will just do that so he could stop Luhan from nagging him about the dating thing.

Sehun's first "date" was rather awkward. They didn't talk much. Throughout their time there at the restaurant, they ate awkwardly and he's certain that their cutlery clinking against their plates had made more noises than their voices. After that, he chose not to see her again.

The next date... how should he illustrate it? It's disastrous for him. His date kept on stammering while speaking to him and she's absolutely clumsy. Her clumsiness almost put them in trouble.

Good thing, luck is on their side and the police officers were on duty that time because if not, he's hundred percent sure that those gangsters who were running after them will knock them out until their last breath. It's safe to say that, the second date ended like his first date. Sehun still loved his life. Why would he risk it for someone he barely knew?

His third date went well... at first. They went out together a couple of times. Sehun even thought that they were actually moving in the right way that time and they can turn out to be a thing. It's just a good thing that he didn't easily get attached to people. He was relieved that he didn't hope and expected something from her. How it went? Sehun found out that the girl was just using him to make her ex jealous (it's a bit complicated how they broke up). It made him mad, ofcourse. So, he just left her and ghosted her, end of the story.

Then his fourth date, and last. Yap, last. Sehun concluded that he won't date anyone again if this will not work... again (unless he's the one who initiated it or he already found the subject of affection).

Sehun's fourth date, in Luhan's opinion, was sailing smoothly. Every time they will go out or meet up, there will be an improvement. Luhan completely suspected that Sehun already fell for that lady. He learned that Sehun does. He noted how his friend often babbled about the girl. How he smiled around her. How he gaped at her. Sehun even admitted that he may actually get crazy as he can't stop himself from thinking about her.

Luhan noticed how just the mere presence of that girl can brighten Sehun's whole world. And the way Sehun cared for her, it's not just out of following the code of being a gentleman. 

He should be happy for him, right? But he didn't understand why he can't. 

Every so often, he desired to be her. He often felt... jealous. Occasionally, his mind was telling him that it was supposed to be him and Sehun, and it made him feel right, at the same time wrong.

Just... why was he feeling and behaving that way?

A couple of minutes had passed before he heard some knocks on their door. It must be Sehun now.

He stood up and made his way through their door. He halted for a while as his gut was telling him that something didn't feel right. He shoved the thought away first by shaking his head and releasing a sigh before he twisted the doorknob and yanked the door open.

The scenery of his friend, who had his arm around the waist of a girl, welcomed him. That picture alone totally wiped out the colors on his face. He even heard his heart crushed into... maybe a million little pieces. His head had gone haywire now.

"Luhan! Meet my girlfriend," Sehun proudly told him, then he gazed and smiled lovingly at his girl. He hadn't seen Sehun being like that... not even at him.

"I-I... C-Congratulations! Y-You guys look g-good together! Wow! I mean, wow! I never i-imagined that S-Sehun will get a g-girlfriend soon."

Liar. Idiot. Pretender.

You didn't mean it, Luhan. You're deceiving and lying not just to Sehun and his girl, but also to yourself.

Pain. It hurts. It really hurts.

Again, he should be happy for Sehun but he can't. 

Did he say that he can't distinguish what he was feeling earlier? Well, he knew what it is now.

He loved Sehun. Literally, romantically and figuratively. 

  
**Early Adulthood Stage**

After that rather eventful night, a lot of things between them had changed. Also, when Luhan had realized his feelings for Sehun, he had originally thought that he should avoid or ignore Sehun as he didn't want to fall for him more. 

He had tried to do it but he just can't because, it's Sehun, the man that he dearly loved.

However, Luhan learned later that whether he ignored Sehun or not, things between them are not the same anymore. Like, it's no longer possible for them to have a whole day just for themselves.

And maybe, destiny just really loved to play with them.

Weeks later, Luhan was beginning to acknowledge that he's slowly losing his friend, literally. He's slowly slipping from his hands. How? Sehun seemed to be distant from him.

And whenever their friends were inviting them to go somewhere and have fun, it's either Sehun can't make it because of his boyfriend's duties or he wasn't available as he's busy with his university's requirements.

Of course, the doe can't help but feel disgruntled every time. Because maybe, Luhan had hoped Sehun will go with them and that will be their chance to catch up (and maybe fill the gap or fix what was left for them).

He really can't recall now when was the last time that they have really hang out together, as in just him and Sehun.

He wanted to get mad at Sehun and he wanted to yell at him since he felt that Sehun betrayed him, his trust. He wanted to demand some time from him, but then, what were his rights though?

He's just his friend. Just a friend whom Sehun had forgotten and then left him... hanging. And besides, he was not Sehun's priority anymore.

It was apparent that Sehun was slowly leaving him now and leaving everything that they have behind. While he's there, still stuck, and staying where Sehun had left him. Still waiting to be picked up by him, still waiting for him to come back by his side.

As more days passed by, their friends had observed some physical, emotional and mental changes to Luhan. They're getting worried over their friend. They knew "who" can cure and make him back to his old self yet, they cannot do anything about it.

"Lu, you know that you can tell me anything, right?" Baekhyun gently approached and implored his friend Luhan. He can no longer watch Luhan looking like a living dead and who resembled someone who often left his brain somewhere.

"Hmm. But, this is nothing. You should not be worried about," Luhan quietly replied to him.

"It's not just nothing. You can't fool us. It is about Sehun, right? It's about what you feel towards him."

Right after those words had left Baekhyun's mouth, Luhan abruptly faced him and he saw how a lone tear traced down his cheek because of what he heard from him.

In Baekhyun's eyes, Luhan looked so broken. In addition to that, he appeared to be lost, frustrated and having a lot of questions. If he's not mistaken, those were probably why, how and what-if questions.

"I l-love him, Baekhyun."

It's just a single sentence yet it spoke the unspoken feelings, and it told the untold stories.

Unable to hold himself back, he protectively wrapped his arms around Luhan as he wanted to comfort him. It was also his way of saying that Luhan had him and he can share his burdens with him. 

The hug seemed helpful as the deer had sobbed uncontrollably on his shoulders while clasping at his shirt. Baekhyun just held him in silence and then he rocked Luhan slowly while caressing his back smoothly.

Every sob that had escaped from the babe's mouth ripped through his muscles, bones, and guts. As those sobs sounded like the person had lost all of his hopes. The sobs were laced with distress, frustration, pain, and longing.

He had never seen Luhan like this. And now, he already understood why Sehun disliked it when Luhan cries.

Luhan became desperate. Or maybe he was just a fool.

As someone who really treasured his and Sehun's unique relationship, he did his best to reconnect their bridges again.

Luhan had attempted to have a conversation with his friend again. He didn't care if it was through chats, texts or in person. He just craved to have an exchange of communication between them.

Although he felt that there's a huge possibility that Sehun will inbox him (because he's maybe busy doing his homework or he's busy talking with his girlfriend over the phone), he texted him, asking how he was.

Luhan almost gave up waiting for Sehun's reply as he has been waiting for it for hours. But then, his phone buzzed and he was delighted to see Sehun's name flashing on his phone's screen.

That simple, "I'm fine. And you? :)" sparked some hope within him.

Yet, it had died down because after exchanging some more texts, Sehun hadn't answered back to him again. He had attempted to get a reply from him the following days, but to no avail, he hadn't got any response. It made him sad... again.

  
"Mama, is Shixun there?" Luhan had taken the risk to go at his friend's house. He can no longer wait for his friend's reply and gosh, he really missed Shixun's presence, Shixun's voice, Shixun's laugh, just... everything about him!

"Oh, little Lu, he's not here again. I'm so sorry," Mrs. Oh answered him with her voice that was filled with guilt.

She felt sorry for Luhan.

The doe had been coming in their house for a couple of weeks, always looking for their son. And his "mission" of looking for Sehun had never become fruitful since Sehun had been often busy or not around their house.

"Is that so? Um, thank you, Mama," Luhan politely said while having his eyebrows furrowed as he was perplexed about one thing. He felt like Sehun was ignoring him on purpose.

Few weeks had passed again, and he never missed going to Oh's residence. He's determined to have a talk and glimpse of Sehun. Yet, Sehun had also never missed being not busy or being at their house. For the nth time, it pained Luhan.

After a few days of going there and asking for Sehun (as usual, Shixun wasn't there), Luhan had given up. He won't try anymore. He should've long accepted defeat. He shouldn't have hoped. He no longer had him.

He lost Sehun.

  
It was a futile effort to forget and move on from someone whom you have been with since your diaper days. And when Luhan was actually determined to do that, something really surprising had occurred.

Sehun and his girlfriend had broken up.

No one knew what was the reason for their break up. Everyone was also surprised and refusing to believe that news since according to them, they never saw the two having a fight and they seemed to do rather well in their relationship.

Luhan can't appreciate why people were more interested in the reason for their break up. If you were to ask him about what piqued his interest more, it is "What is he feeling right now?" And he meant Sehun, his friend, by he.

Friends look for each other. Even if Sehun had stopped regarding him as a friend, and he had hurt him a lot, he still wanted to be a friend for him. He still cared for Sehun.

Even though he wanted to be there and comfort Sehun, he had no clue how he would approach him.

Sehun was aware of the news circling about him and his _ex_. He didn't care about it though. What distressed him was, how it will affect those who were close to him because people started attacking them with their questions when Sehun refused to give them any answer.

Well, aren't they being too thirsty for gossip?

Feeling weary and suffocated from all of those dramas, Sehun had decided to walk outside because he wanted to take a break, to take a breath.

But he should really turn his phone off first because those invaders (of his privacy) probably hadn't had a plan to leave him alone as they kept on calling and sending him messages (seriously, where did they get his number?!).

Upon turning his phone off, his eyes spotted a face on his screen. A face who belonged to someone he knew with all his heart and mind. He couldn't help but smile bitterly. He wanted to see him and hug him.

He missed his Xiao Lu so bad.

Later that little moment, Sehun had stepped out of their home. He aimlessly wandered away from their home while bowing his head down (because he wanted no attention and recognition from someone who knew him), and keeping his hands inside his pants' pocket.

How bad he had wanted to laugh right now. His feet carried him in front of Xiao Lu's house. So, his feet missed Xiao Lu as well then? He must be eager to have Xiao Lu in his life again.

He stayed there and watched their house for a few more minutes until he concluded it's time to go back. He was about to turn his back and walk away when the door was unexpectedly unlocked by Luhan.

The smaller male looked really surprised and Sehun saw his face flickered a combination of hurt, longing and worried look. Sehun had the urge to pull him and cage him in his arms right then and there.

How he really missed his sweet Xiao Lu.

The two were growing anxious as time passed by. Both of them were wondering about when did they become this awkward? And for them, it was an agonizing process for them to simply stand there, scrutinized each other's movement and waiting for who will break the walls first.

Sehun was about to open his mouth and asked Luhan how he has been but Luhan beat him to it.

"How are you, Shixun?" He sincerely asked him.

That voice. He had been yearning to hear that euphonious voice of his lovely Xiao Lu. But, Sehun can't bring himself to feel happy, to feel glad because Luhan still cared for him. He was kind of disturbed and mad to Luhan, to himself.

How could Luhan still care for him after what he had done? Why did Luhan still treat him gently and look at him with such pure affection? Those impressions were making him guilty. Luhan should be mad at him, he should shout at him and he should ignore him.

He felt horrible... as a man and as a friend.

Sehun snickered before he uttered, "Is that all you'll have to say? We haven't met for two months or so, Luhan. Why are you being like that?"

In a nick of time, the pain was written all over the smaller male's face again. He noticed how Luhan's lips started to tremble and he hung his head in sadness. His eyes didn't miss the tears that have gathered in the corner of his eyes.

"W-what should I do then? What should I-I ask you then? Why are you even mad? What did I do? W-what's wrong with me? W-why... why did you leave me, Shixun?"

Each question hit him hard.

The tone of Luhan's voice was frightening him. It was calm and was blended with pure sadness. And those teardrops at the pavement, it tore Sehun's heart more. Everything was making him dizzy... and mad.

He strode the distance between him and Luhan, and he stopped right in front of him. Sehun then raised the smaller male's face, pressing his lips into a thin line as he saw the tear-stained face of his beloved. Sehun simply wanted to punch himself.

He believed he deserved it.

"We... did it on purpose," Sehun quietly admitted as he licked his lips.

"I don't... understand you."

"I mean, it was planned."

"I-I still don't get you," Luhan meekly replied back as he shook his head and then bit his lower lip.

Sehun heaved a sigh first. "She's not my girlfriend. We're just friends," he stepped closer to Luhan and he held both of his shoulders. "We did it for the sole purpose of making you jealous."

Luhan felt lightheaded now.

He can't even find his voice to ask Sehun. His mind was still processing what he had said to him. And he really can't believe what his ears had heard from him.

To make him jealous? Why? Is Sehun making fun of him? Of his feelings? Luhan didn't know what to think anymore and he only wanted to rest now. A new wave of pain has covered his heart and a new set of tears had spilled down his face.

This time, Sehun immediately kissed those tears away.

Those kisses were delicate and warm. He has made sure that every kiss he placed on Luhan's face will reveal and convey the feelings that he had for him.

"The truth is, I love you, Xiao Lu. I've been in love with you. I always do. You don't have any idea how scared am I before... when I had realized that I have feelings for you. But then, I learned to accept it and finally embraced it. At first, I am simply contented of seeing you happy and simply looking at you from afar. But every time we will spend some time together and I see your smile, I made you happy, my desire to be your lover became strong.

"My urge to be your special someone slowly became my dream. After becoming the selfish and greedier version of myself, whenever I look at you, it kills me. You've been that close to me. You're just one breath away from me, but I can't hold you the way I wanted to hold you. As much as I preferred to give you my whole world, my anything, or my everything, it will be nothing. As this is a one-sided feeling. It made me feel so little that I almost gave up.

"But then she came into the picture. She notified me that you can reciprocate it. She told me that she had seen your eyes and the way you looked at me, there's something. And maybe I am that desperate. That desperate to hold on to the even tiniest thread of hope. That desperate to believe her. And that hopeless to agree to her plan. Well, yeah. That plan obviously failed. Because look at us. We just became awkward and lonely.

"I really talked too much now, right? That's... not my usual self. But, I'm really sorry if I made you feel bad. I'm sorry if you felt that I left you. I will not do it again, Xiao Lu. I hope that you understand me now. And I hope you believe in me. I meant all of it, Xiao Lu. I... never stopped loving you since then. W-well, now that you know my feelings for you... I hope it won't make you more uncomfortable around me.

"I know that y-you can't reciprocate it. You d-don't need to do that j-just because I've told you what I feel, okay? I-I'm going to be okay," Sehun continuously confessed to Luhan. And there goes nothing. He can't read his friend's face.

Sehun had seen it coming.

Sehun smiled painfully as he clenched his fists.

Fuck destiny. He never regretted loving his best friend, but he still wanted to ask why it had to be his precious friend that he needed to fall in love with? Fuck destiny. Why did it need to hurt him and Luhan like this?

Seeing that Luhan hadn't moved his eyes and even his fingertips, he had decided to go come back to their own home now, for real. He had also decided that after this day, he will abandon all those hopes that he had been holding since then there.

"I-I'll go now then," he quietly announced and stood there for a couple of seconds as he was anticipating that maybe Luhan will say something now. But he failed to get any reaction from Luhan. That's it. Sehun then turned his back to Luhan.

He was about to leave when he suddenly felt someone's arms around his waist.

The gesture halted him on his track. It's not Luhan, right? Because if it's indeed Luhan, why would he want to make it difficult for him, for both of them?

"Sehun."

None of them tempted to speak after Luhan mumbled his name. He felt how Luhan had tightened his arms around his waist as he leaned his head on his back.

After a couple of seconds, he started interrogating him.

"Why are you running away? I thought you wouldn't leave me again? I haven't confessed my thoughts and feelings yet, Shixun. Can't you really wait for me?"

"I am not really leaving you. I just want to give you some time for yourself. It seems like you're tired of everything now," Sehun then turned around and he locked his arms around the lithe body of the smaller male.

Luhan glanced up to him and muttered, "It made me feel that you'll eventually do that."

He cupped Luhan's face and the younger one instantly leaned on his touch. In Sehun's point of view, Luhan was acting quite weird. He should be scared, right? He should feel uncomfortable since Sehun just pour his heart out on him?

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Maybe Sehun had been really getting weirded out by Luhan's act that's why he blurted out that question.

_Wait! Why is he blushing?!_

Luhan's next gesture certainly made him more confused.

"I love you, Oh Sehun," Luhan shyly admitted to him.

"What?"

"I said, I love you."

"No, I must be dreaming," he chuckled, "Right. T-that's impossible. Xiao Lu will nev--"

He hadn't finished his monologue as he felt a pair of soft lips were pressed to his. He should kiss him back, right?

Damn those lips.

Why does it feel warm against his? Why does it taste sweet? Why does everything about his Xiao Lu be sweet?

When he had regained his composure, Sehun closed his eyes. He then softly moved his lips against his beloved and both of them felt their breaths had mingled and warmth spread throughout their whole body.

His hand drifted to Luhan's hip and he pulled him closer. He moved his head to different angles to feel more of Luhan's lips. To have more access to Luhan's lips. He's getting addicted to his lips.

Luhan's lips and kisses were his salvation and also his torment.

He can't decipher what he was feeling right now. He was beyond happy. But of course, there's an old saying that everything has its own end. And Sehun should really stop kissing his petite boyfriend because the doe seemed like he was lacking some air now.

When he pulled himself apart from Luhan, his ears didn't miss Luhan's whimpers. He chuckled inwardly because of that before he leaned down and place a quick soft kiss on his beloved lips.

He moved his head down to Luhan's neck and he nuzzled his nose against there before he teased him."We can't do _that_ yet, baby. We'll try _it_ some other time, okay?" 

Luhan shuddered when he felt his boyfriend's hot breath on his neck and he backed away from him.

"Shixuuuun!" he whined before he sank himself upon his boyfriend's chest to hide his flustered face. Sehun gazed down at his lover lovingly, his eyes softening with tenderness. His boyfriend was being adorable again.

"I love you," he boldly told Luhan.

"Explain why you stared at her with such adoration?"

"You're ruining the moment!" he protested.

"Shixun!" and the petite male pouted while looking at his boyfriend. Cute. His boyfriend was really charming.

"That's what you call acting. Your eyes can deceive you. That's why you should listen to your heart sometimes, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"But you're a bit late."

"Shixuuuun!"

"But that's better than not loving me back."

"I love you so much."

"I love you most."

Finally, after years of looking from afar. After years of being in the best friends lane. After years of playing hide and seek, Luhan was finally his boyfriend and he was finally Luhan's special someone.

There's officially a Sehun and Luhan now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic in English. And please do understand that English is not my first language. Anyway, thank you if you've finished the story. I hope you've liked it ♡


End file.
